Pups Save a Superhero
Present Day Story Summary Skye is super excited when her parents and younger brothers are coming to visit her for her birthday party. What she doesn't realize is that her younger brother has a big birthday surprise waiting for her on her special day. Everyone waits eagerly for the stunt-pup to show up to the party, but instead of a big entrance, they see him spiraling out of control. Can Skye save her brother before he crashes to the ground? Characters *Main 6 PAW Patrol *Ryder *Angel *Smoky *Kailey *Tundra *Princess *Rosie *Maui *Rupert *Cornelia *Shira *Aryana *Cliff *Jamie *Mindy *Med Story It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay; but it wasn't just any day. It was a certain cockapoo's special day~ "Wake up- Skye!" Tundra barked, tapping on the top of her friend's puphouse. She barked and howled until the sleepy Cockapoo crawled out from inside, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What- What's the matter? Does Ryder need us?" Skye asked through a wide yawn, leaning down to reach out her front paws and get a nice long stretch for her muscles. She blinked as she saw Tundra grinning widely, a balloon tied to her tail. "Nothing's wrong, silly pup!" Tundra giggled, "Don't you remember what day it is?" Skye paused and titled her head, her mind cranking for a little bit before her sleepy haze broke into an excited buzz, her eyes lighting up with delight. "Heheh! It's my birthday!!" Skye yipped in joy, doing a few flips to wake herself up. "C'mon! Ryder made us a special pancake breakfast with lots of bacon and sausage!" Tundra wagged her tail like crazy, the mention of bacon making her drool in anticipation. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into those juicy, crispy strips. "Oh wait! First I got you this!" Tundra grinned and picked a small tiara off the top of the pup house. It was a shiny pink plastic with shiny glitter that spelled out "Birthday Girl". "I have your present too- but we're saving that for later!" "Aw! Thank you Tundra!" Skye giggled, giving her best friend a tight hug. "I can already tell this is gonna be a great day!" She grinned widely, then noticed the wide smile on Tundra's face. "What else are you hiding?" Skye chuckled, raising her eyebrow curiously. "Ohhhh nothing!" Tundra laughed, tail wagging more. "Let's just say it's a big surprise that we're sure you'll flip for~ Now let's get some bacon!" The two girls laughed and raced towards the front of the Lookout for Skye's birthday breakfast. "Happy birthday Skye!!" The other pups cheered as Tundra and Skye rounded the corner, all the pups and Ryder were wearing birthday hats, cheerful grins on their faces as they greeted the excited birthday girl. "Thanks you guys!" Skye giggled, rushing over to her bowl with gusto as Ryder gave everyone three pancakes, four slices of bacon, and 4 rolls of sausage. The pups mouths watered as the freshly made food steamed in front of them, the strong scents wafting into their noses and making them anticipate more. As soon as Ryder poured the last of the syrup into their bowls, he declared "Dig in!" The pups ravenously dug into their pancake breakfast, devouring every last morsel with delight. Tundra saved her bacon for last, wanting to savor her favorite food. "I heard you have another surprise for me!" Skye giggled, looking up from her bowl. Before anyone could say anything- Tundra lifted her head up, "I didn't say it i swear! She just knows there's a surprise!" She blurted out, causing the other pups and Ryder to laugh. Ryder smiled and walked over to Skye, rubbing behind her ears. "You'll find out once everyone is done with breakfast! We have to go down to the park! Katie is waiting there for us with your surprises." "Okay Ryder!" Skye yipped, wagging her tail really fast. Her bright pink eyes shone with excitement as Chase nuzzled into her, a wide smile on his face. "You're gonna love your surprises." He smiled to her, tail wagging as fast as hers was. Skye giggled more and blushed as he stuck a flower behind her ear, right under her tiara. "I'm sure I will, Chase~" She smiled and watched her friends eagerly finish their breakfast. "C'mon guys!" Mindy giggled, hopping up from where she was with her bowl. "Let's go to the pup park!" "Wait! I gotta blindfold Skye first!" Chase wrapped a blindfold around Skye's eyes, then led her carefully towards the park. "Keep em shut- i'll make sure you're going through the path safely!" He grinned, taking Skye's paw as the rest of the pups raced on ahead- towards the big surprise. It took a few minutes or so to get down to the park, but once they did, Skye was on her toes with excitement and anticipation. "Ooohh can i take it off yet? Please please please?" "Almost!" Chase laughed, making her sit down. "Okaayy.... Now!" Skye took her blindfold off, giggling like crazy as she saw all the decorations and balloons strung around the park. She smiled at Katie who walked over to her with a shimmering, sparkly pink dress. "Happy birthday!" Katie grinned, helping Skye get the dress on without knocking off her tiara or flower. "I made this just for you~" "Aw! It's so beautiful, Katie! Thank you!" Skye spoke with gratitude, giving the girl a big hug. Ryder smiled, standing by a sheet hanging between two trees. "But that's not all..." As soon as he said the last words, he tore down the sheet- revealing the big surprise. Skye's paws flew to her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes. "Happy birthday dear!" A tall caramel colored poodle smiled, waving her paw at the small cockapoo. "We missed you big sis!!" Two smaller cockapoos barked in joy, racing to her and tackling her to give her big hugs and licks to the cheek. "Maui! Cliff!" Skye barked in pure joy, hugging her younger twin brothers tightly. "Mom! Dad! Shira! Jamie! You're all here!" "You bet your tail we wouldn't miss our little girl's party!" A small, chubby cockerspaniel chuckled deeply, his tail wagging as he walked over to the pups on the ground. "Now Rupert, promise me you won't eat too much cake?" The poodle chuckled softly, walking over to where the rest of her family were. "Aw c'mon now Cornelia! It's our sugar's birthday." Rupert smiled, nuzzling his daughter happily. "You got my family to come over?" Skye smiled widely, eyes teary as she kept her brothers close to her. "Your sister Shira called them." Chase smiled, wagging his tail. Skye turned to her sister, who chuckled happily. "Happy birthday sis!" Skye grinned happily, hugging her brothers, sisters, and parents tight. "Best. Present. EVER!" "Glad you like it, Skye!" Maui barked, tail wagging- "But i've got an even bigger ''surprise for ya later!" "Is that so little brother?" Skye snickered, ruffling his fur. "Then I can't wait to see it!" The other pups nodded their heads in agreement, excited for the surprise as well since Maui wouldn't tell them what he had planned for his big sister's big day. Skye stood up and nuzzled into her mother's fluffy chest. "I've missed you so much!" She sighed happily, taking in her mother's comforting scent, then moved to hug her father, who chuckled heartily. "We've missed you too, cupcake...But we've heard so many great things about you and are so completely proud of you! Keep up the amazing work." Rupert grinned from ear to ear, pride booming from his chest as he looked at his daughter's badge. "Quite a town this place is, we're certainly glad you've been having a good time. "It's the best, daddy~!" Skye giggled, eyes gleaming. "I've made so many great friends and helping save people is so great!" "That's my girl.." Cornelia chuckled softly, giving Skye another nuzzle. "Now let's get this party rolling- shall we~?" ''(Scene change: Skye's badge) Music was blasting and paws were shuffling as the party guests boogied around to the music. Skye giggled and danced with her sisters, eyes shining with happiness as Jamie and Shira picked her up, tossed her, and caught her again. "Woo!" Skye giggled, laughing as Chase took her paw and spun her around, making her laugh harder. "Aw Chase!" She smiled as he dipped her, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Happy birthday Skye~" Chase chuckled, going back onto all fours. "Hey...Where'd your brother go?" Skye looked around at the sound of Chase's words, not seeing her little brother anywhere. "Good question Chase...Mama have you seen Maui?" "He has a surprise for you, Pumpkin." Cornelia chuckled softly, eyes darting quickly towards the sky. "You really influenced your brother, you know that?" "I did?" Skye murmured, a bit flattered and slightly confused. "How?" "Just watch the skies, cupcake!" Rupert grinned, some frosting on his jaw from the frosted cookie he was eating. "Rupert hold back on the sweets!" "Aw Lia hun, it's just a cookie!" Skye giggled at her parents, then looked towards the sky, seeing a silhouette in the distance. "Is...That him?" She started to giggle, noticing as he got closer that he was wearing a costume of some sort. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG SIS!" Maui shouted as the wind whipped his fluffy ears around, eyes glimmering through his mask. "Maui!" Skye laughed hard, paw on her forehead. "Oh gosh!" She couldn't believe what he was wearing, it was quite adorable actually. Though her laugh was cut short as a familiar screech filled the air. Her heart sunk with fear as she noticed the large figure gliding closer to her brother. ''"MAUI! WATCH OUT!" "huh...?" Maui turned just in time to see the Eagle's talons opening near his face. "WAH!!" Taking a sharp swerve, Maui managed to dodge the Eagle, but not enough for it to stop chasing him. "Get away!!" He yelped as the eagle took another swipe, clawing at his outfit and tearing off a bit of his cape. "HELP!" "Maui no!" Skye yelped, her family and friends watching in horror. Skye turned quickly on her heels, racing back to the lookout. "DON'T WORRY MAUI! I'M COMING!" Skye ran as fast as her paws could take her, her heart pounding in her ears. Her worst fear..... But she had to face it... She'd rather face an Eagle than let her little brother be taken away.... Like lightning Skye changed into her uniform, zooming out from the slide. She leapt into her helicopter and started it up. She felt her body trembling like a leaf in a hurricane, adrenaline filling her body as she took off straight towards the park. "Hold on baby brother-!" (Scene Change: Maui's star) "Get away from me, Shoo!" Maui barked, growling at the large bird that screeched and swiped his talons towards him. "I'm not a snack!!" The Eagle just screeched again, flying back and then taking a dive towards the cockapoo. With another loud yelp, Maui dodged to the side. Though the sharp talons missed his body, they managed to strike his pack, making his right wing malfunction. With a loud hissing noise, the tip of the wing snapped off, smoke rising from the machinery on the inside as Maui started losing control of his directions, starting to go haywire all over the place, zigzagging around like a pinball. "MY BABY!!" Cornelia screamed in horror, covering her eyes with her paws, unable to watch as her son started spiraling out of control in the skies, a giant bird trying to pick him out for lunch. "Maui no!!" Cliff barked in high pitched yelps, running in circles with despair as he kept his eyes glued to his older twin, heart racing with a panic. The PAW Patrol all watched with a look of terror, calling out to Maui since there was nothing else they could do until Skye got there.....And they certainly hoped that she got here soon. Skye sped through the skies, fear and determination coursing through her body as her heart raced like a rabbit within her chest. She could hear her heartbeat in her eyes as she focused on her target... Her eyes widened as she set her sights on her brother, who was zig-zagging through the sky with reckless abandon, poofing through clouds and crying out wth pure panic as he struggled to control his pack. ''"HeeEEEllllPPPPP!!" With all the courage she could muster, Skye directed her copter straight towards the eagle, swinging her claw at it. "Get out! Get away from him!!" She screamed out, eyebrows furrowing angrily. The eagle screeched with annoyance, diving towards her copter with talons extended. Down below, Chase let out a yelp of alarm, flopping onto his stomach so he could cover his eyes with his paws. "I can't watch!!" He whimpered, ears folding against his head. Skye made a sharp turn to get the eagle off its course, then swung her claw at it once more. Fed up with his lunch putting up a fight, the eagle just let out a screech of annoyance and flew off back towards the forest for something a little less...metallic. As she watched the bird of prey turn tail- she heard her brother's yelping. "Oh- Maui!!" Skye yipped, her attention flipping back to him. "Hold on i've got you!!" Using her claw, she tried to grab onto the flying cockapoo, but it was like playing the games at the carnival! He kept slipping away from her grasp! "Maui! fly close to me and then turn off your pack!" "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" "Just trust me!!" Maui hesitated, whimpering as he looked at his sister, then at his malfunctioning pack....He sighed and got as close as he could... "Pack..Off!" The gas shut itself off and slowly he started to drift downwards. He felt like his heart was about to jump right out of his chest as he started to scream. "SKYE WHAT NOW!?" "I gotcha!!" Just as he started to gain speed towards the ground, he felt a snug pressure around his midsection, then a yanking feeling as he was jolted back upwards. "See.." Skye smiled down from her copter, "I told you I got you..." With a large sigh of relief, Maui let himself relax until they reached the ground. The party guests surrounded Maui and Skye as she released him from the claw and leapt out of her copter. "Oh my babies! You're both okay, oh thank heavens!" Cornelia cried, nuzzling her son and daughter and hugging them close to her. "We're fine, mom!" Maui smiled, nuzzling back into her. "Skye saved me!" "Great work there, cupcake!!" Rupert barked, ruffling Skye's fur tuft as she snuggled against her family and friends as they surrounded her, praising her for her actions. Chase sprung to his paws as he heard the commotion, rushing over to the cockapoo with a look of pure relief on his face. "Skye, you're alright!" He licked her cheek, grinning wide. "A-And Maui!" Maui rolled his eyes, a smirk growing on his muzzle as the group broke up a little bit to give the two pups some air. "I'm okay Chase, don't worry!" Skye giggled, then started turning to Maui, "What were you doing anyways..? Are you okay..? "It's uhm....It's what I do..." Maui chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his ripped up cape between his paws. "..I dress up as a super-hero for birthday parties...And I wanted to surprise you.... You inspired me to do this sis, with the jetpack...." Skye felt herself tearing up... She inspired her brother? She knew she loved what she did to help people, but she didn't realize that she inspired people... "You okay..?" Maui inquired, tilting his head as he noticed the tears in his sister's eyes. He hoped he didn't upset her! But his thoughts were proven wrong as Skye embraced him, hugging him tight. "I love you, Maui..." "...Heh.. I love you too, Skye......." The two held their embrace last for what seemed like ages, but eventually they finally broke away and looked at the rest of the guests with smiles on their muzzles. "Alright everypup..." Ryder smiled once the two finally let their hug end, "Who's ready for cake?" "Oh oh! We are, We are!" The pups barked, yipping and bouncing around with excitement. Rupert grinned sheepishly at his wife- "Cornelia?" She rolled her eyes, but then just let out another chuckle, shaking her head. "Oh, Alright." Jamie and Shira giggled as they watched Rupert bark and do a flip, something he hadn't done in a very, very long time. "..Oh....Hehe....That was a muscle..." He groaned, rubbing his back before letting out a hearty laugh as the group gathered around the table to wish Skye a happy birthday. As her candles were lit and her friends started singing, she looked at every single face surrounding her, a few tears of happiness quickly dropping from her eyes before she blew out the candles. "Wooo!" Mindy giggled, her fluffy tail wagging, "What'd you wish for, Skye?" "I already have an amazing family and friends..." Skye just smiled, nuzzling her head into Ryder's shoulder as he came closer hand her a slice of the cake. She gazed happily at all of the happy faces, her body feeling warm and fuzzy, her smile getting even larger as they gathered around her for a group hug, making her giggle and blush. "What more could a pup wish for?" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon